Mysterio: New Narrative
by MsiaFanWriter
Summary: AU-setting of Frances Beck, daughter of Mysterio. A series of short tales on her, may be post-Ultimate Spider-Man, or even self-AU. I wrote this because 1) I love her character and background Mysterio-wise, and 2) stories of her are rare on the Internet. Chapters uploaded only when there's inspiration to write. Share her some love! ONLY 3 CHAPTERS: COMPLETE.
1. Reminiscence

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi there! I'm relatively new to the Spider-Man multiverse as it is, but after having recently watched Ultimate Spider-Man episode "The Moon Knight Before Christmas", I have to say … I actually Quentin Beck's daughter, Frances Beck. I like it how the writers of that series gave the Mysterio of that universe a different spin on his family and life that's more heartfelt, and as much as I could find on the Internet, there are literally no other fanfics about Frances Beck that loveable young adult lady. I just feel she had so much potential.**

 **So I decided to write something about her. This is an AU fanfic based of the Ultimate Spider-Man's Earth 12041 setting. I wrote this first entry as I go along with whatever thoughts I have in my head. There is a second chapter though.**

 **I'm not sure that I will write more of this in the future since I have next to nothing creatively on the MCU (please forgive me for any inconsistency or inaccuracy on my part), but if you like it and enjoy it, thanks a lot, and I hope you have a great day.**

* * *

1: Reminiscence

Frances woke up. It was a cool summer in New York of August 2018, but she found herself sweating in her pyjamas on her moderately-comfortable bed. She slowly sat up on her bed and took the nearest handkerchief to wipe the sweat off her face and the scalp of her short bobbed-haired head. She sighed heavily and glanced opposite her to her desk.

"Alright … another day … I can do this. Just stay calm Frances, you can bear through another day." She stood up and did some stretch-ups. "You can prove your independence … just … fine."

She gasped for some cool air and went for a bath, with the new day's clothes waiting for her beside the tub.

New York. The city of dreams. People bustling about with their lifes, keeping this huge place alive with everyday economics, culture, education, leisure. And for Frances too, it was her dream to be stably balance between her superheroine motif and her own education. The cold sweat this morning was one of many that occurred in the past months as a result of this new stress to juggle herself well.

"Morning breakfast … then more exercise, and the afternoon class sessions, a check-up at Standard Co again … and patrolling the night. Yeah. Should be done. At the very least I'll get my pay again." She murmured after completing a bath, drying herself and got into her casual jeans, thick blouse and prepared a woolly jacket nearby.

She prepared some toast, spread on the jam and poured a glass of chocolate milk from the refrigerator in her dining room. She looked around once before eating. Her apartment unit consisted of a sizable living room with a TV hung on a wall, a tale with her laptop between the TV and a couch with red wallpaper and few wall-hung pictures; a decent kitchen with microwave, oven and cooker and refrigerator and washing and drying machines for self-done laundry; her room with simple lighting, another desk for diary-writing, a shelf for her many college books and her wardrobe for all the clothes she needed and her green latex jumpsuit costume purple cape and a brand new headbowl, and the bathroom for quick-ease shower, mirror, bath accessories and blow-dryer. Her room's window had a nice view over mid-urbs New York, and if she bent for a moment she could even see 432 Park Avenue.

"Alright, time to strengthen myself." Frances had taken five minutes to finish her entire breakfast, another two minutes to wash everything up and sort out her college items for the day. She would gently exercise for the next two hours before going to her college for classes. Ironically, she never sweated at all during her exercise – meaning she was calm.

Frances Beck – daughter of illusionist Quentin Beck. She grew up well into late teenhood with her mum and dad, quite unaware of her father's legacy until news came from the police that he mysteriously disappeared following a call to the cops from a distraught colleague at the entertainment company. And then life became hell. Disease and insufficient funds claimed her mother, she barely managed to graduate without family to savour it, she had to fight her way in life to survive, and by sheer luck she chanced upon the legacy of her father in the form of the green-crossed elastic latex jumpsuit and cape, and the secret (unknown to her at the time) dark arts secrets Quentin Beck learned from Dormammu.

One month after nine months of self-practice in discipline, dark arts mastery and adjusting into her costume, she confronted Spider-Man and Moon Knight at the manor of Doctor Strange, reuniting with her father. Her hatred for Spider-Man melted and gave way to a new desire to put whatever demonic powers she had for good (fortunately, her learning the dark arts did not bind her soul to Dormamu's biding), hence her enrolling into S.H.I.E.L.D to master the concept of openness and teamwork with other fellow superheroes.

Then suddenly, three months into a relatively joyous period, more bad luck struck.

It felt as if a distant snap of fingers happened at the far edge of existence. She witnessed her new friends and colleagues disappear into dust, S.H.I.E.L.D crumbled, nations and people experienced a relatively quick period of total chaos before the world pulled itself together. Everything she knew in the past was gone, and she was alone again.

A few weeks later, some conglomerate came knocking on her door, claiming to inherit the database of S.H.I.E.L.D amidst the chaos of national readjustment, claiming to know of her past and came with news that she was the only superhero-esque identity around. Standard Co. needed her to be the new superhero identity around to restore calm and order to a city, if not the state or country, suddenly flooded with opportunistic baddies, petties and conmen of all type.

Frances vividly remembered the day she met the men in black (stereotypical, clichéd) and … him.

"W – why should I have to come and sign up with you out of the blue? Are you trying to take advantage of me!?" She bellowed in her decrepit and empty home, completely in casuals and not her jumpsuit. "I've already faced enough throughout my life! Leave me alone!"

"We're aware of that." A dispassionate man with grey shades and suit countered. "However … based on the database we have, we feel you're the only one who fits up to the criteria we need. To at least restore New York to some semblance of the way it was. Spider-Man, Iron Man, everyone and everything is gone … we need you."

"I – I don't believe it! Show your proof!" Frances withdrew her right arm backward, glowing in green and ready to do combat.

"P – please … come with me … I beg you …" A soft voice spoke from behind the crowd of dispassionate men, who then surfaced with a sad and pitiable face in his own street-cred attire. "Please do this for me … if not New York …"

"J – Jon?" She got rid of her offensive posture and her anger melted from her face. She remembered Jonathan Albright, the lone son of a pharmaceutical magnate or sorts, who was always alone and bullied in junior to high school, meaning her very long-time friend from her past. She always hung out with him (besides her own family) in school, but after the fiasco of her father's disappearance and graduation, she never got in touch with him. She remembered his kind personality and all the relatively happy times they had together. Tears came to her face.

"I … I lost my parents recently. So … by virtue, I own everything that's left of us at Standard Co. I … I was shocked to see you in the S.H.I.E.L.D database, but … hey, at least we can start somewhere and go up and down together, right?" Jon made a weak smile at her. "And besides, we got huge loans from the President to collect and regroup whatever the government assigned us to do. And … we can be together! I can help you! Will … you help me?"

He reached out his empty left hand. Frances didn't know what happened, but she lost her composure altogether. She cried aloud as the numerous terrible circumstances came hitting her in the mindscape. She fell but she was held steadily by Jon's caring arms and person.

"It's okay. It's okay." He could only whisper softly in her ears. "I'm here … and I'll be here for you all the way. Speak of whatever you want, I can give it to you."

Frances continued her exercising. Her vivid flashback ended, and was superseded by blurry recollections of what happened thereafter. She remembered being warm in the embrace of Jon, being taken to a huge building (but not that imposing of a skyscraper in New York itself) and its underground facility for processing, being evaluated by supernatural scientists, going through tests to prove her own superpowers – such as summoning and controlling inter-dimensional creatures to her will, animating inanimate objects to her will, levitation, various other skills of object controls, and certifying her status as New York's newest superhero. They did proceed to engineer for her a brand new headbowl to finalize the secrecy of her identity. These all happened one year prior to today.

She stood up and flexed her arms. Breathed in and out. She thrusted both open palms forward, caused them to glow in green and created several swirling portals on her walls and floor. All sorts of eerie noises could be heard from the depths of the portals to infinite dimensions beyond.

She was calm though, for as long as she put her mind to it, as long as she didn't mentally 'pick' or 'enter their minds and meddled with them', no creatures would surface. She thrusted her hands backwards dramatically, and all the portals vanished. Fortunately too, for if she ruined this apartment Jon paid for, it would spell trouble for everyone.

"Jon …" She placed both her hands to herself. "Thanks so much for all you've done to help me. Giving me a chance at school, helping me become stable … but … I really hope I can get it all under control …"

Frances remembered Jon arranging for a new home, arranging for the minimal furniture and clothes and food to live on, arranging for entry into a New York university (a university that also hosted her college) (impressive considering that America was rushing to recuperate at the time) and having some semblance of normal life before everyone disappeared into the dust.

She didn't not feel so good when that happened. She was fine. But she saw everything and everyone disappear before her eyes. Including her father. It was still an emotional obstacle in her mind she has yet to overcome one year on, but she felt she was making good progress. Especially since emotional stability is key to being a good student and a good superheroine to the city.

Frances stopped exercising. Sure, she had thirty more minutes left for specifically exercising, but she decided to stop for now and make an early start to college. She didn't sweat, she was fine in her casual clothes. She picked up her bag and two chemical engineering textbooks and moved out of her apartment. And thus began her afternoon schedule.

The first few times she was directed to handle petty crimes in New York streets can be said to be meh-ish, as she had yet to recuperate from the collective traumatizing feelings and it affected her supernatural abilities to rein in crime. However, thankfully, in between studying and fighting, she found time to exercise and meditate calmly to chill out her mind. For the next six months, she was doing as fine as what one would expect for a superhero. Raising demons to withhold criminals in their place, calling portions of Multi-Angled Ones to clamp down on kingpins and criminal organizations, warping criminals that escaped to more secure cells. These acts led to a rise in her secret identity's popularity in New York. At one point, even the Mayor called her to honour the city hall with her presence.

Frances caught the local numbered bus at a stop that she knew would head to her college. Not as crowded as she remembered it to be before The Snap (that self-made term rung well with her) and grabbed a seat for herself. She closed her eyes and got a rest. In her mind, she thought back on the moment four months ago that Mayor Yorsten called her to city hall and tried to pry something out of her – which then became a good highlight for her superheroine career.

"We thank you so much for cleaning our streets and letting our people recuperate from the disaster one year ago with magnificent smiles, and with knowledge that they are safe in making New York great again!" The rotund Mayor Yorsten waved his hands to the crowd below him, and the crowd cheered loudly. Some ever sported home made posters and balloons to support her.

Frances was full in her latex green jumpsuit, purple overflowing cape, and the Standard Co. headbowl. No one could see her face, just a round silhouette of it. She smiled to herself and simply waved at the adoring folk.

"Say, my lady, we've sent you going around stomping out crime, making us safe, but … we've never had the honour of hearing your name! Or at least your secret identity!" Mayor Yorsten joked. "Care to share it with us, so that our great city may align it forever more with its good memory?"

She recalled herself wanting to avenge her father's name out of vengeance against Spider-Man a long time ago, and the memory of that motivation returned. It was a rough eight months or so, but now that the city doesn't remember the legacy of the old Mysterio, her father, she wanted to make it good now. She also thought of making it change to suit her being – like Lady Mysterio or some derivative of it. In the end …

"Simple. It's Mysterio. The name means magic, magic that will keep you and everyone safe."

Those sentences were uttered, and she didn't remember what happened afterwards. There was so much cheery noise, maybe even confetti and photographer photo-snapping – maybe even for the Daily Bugle, who knows; is J. Jonah Jameson still around after The Snap? – and more of the Mayor's happy egging. But she did remember conjuring a portal only she could go through and then plopped back in her apartment safely. She removed all her gear and costume off her person when the portal vanished, and decided to drop on her bed and take a name.

And sure enough, that's when the moniker Mysterio gained the reputation of a secretive female warrior (sorta) and not that of a illusionist coming solely after Spider-Man.

She smiled inwardly and let the bus engine rumble to her college.


	2. His Calmness

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **And here we continue with chapter two for now. I hope you, dear readers, are entertained just fine. I'm also sorry if the last chapter was very exposition-y. I haven't thought of a plot arc for Frances to embark on her own as well, so double apologies for no plot moving forward. And in case you were wondering, yes, it was Thanos who caused all the people in her life to vanish. Because Infinity Gauntlet and finger snapping. Here you go, and enjoy.**

* * *

2: His Calmness

Afternoon college classes on molecular structures went on. Frances jotted down notes on lessons that the old lecturer taught for the day. She herself struggled to understand these concepts, but perhaps she will in time. There were only lectures, no laboratory sessions. It was fine. Tomorrow she was permitted to focus on her classes and not patrol the city to stomp down on crime, so she has her extra time ready.

The clock showed 3.15 pm. The bell rang and the moderately-filled hall slowly moved outward. Frances packed her belongings and went to move out. No bus rides this time, because it has to be today that Standard Co. said to come over at around 3.30. She was running out of time.

"Urgh …" She hissed, as the pain in her head pounded again. "Not again … I hope it works out later."

She rushed from the hall quietly to a corner she knew that many people didn't frequent, at a balcony overlooking the basement ground below. She looked around and cast a portal that led to her room, and hurriedly jumped through it.

"Alright, let's do this … time for that … and a meeting with Jonathan." She murmured.

The portal vanished, no one saw, she safely entered her room and cast her belongings aside. She was needed with urgency, so there was no time to take her time like she did this morning to college. She only kept her wallet in her jeans, and hurriedly opened the wardrobe to pull out her entire costume and slip into it.

Jumpsuit worn. Cape worn. Headbowl worn. Her get-up was done. Mysterio she was now, not Frances Beck.

She wordlessly moved through a portal in mid-air that she conjured.

At a sleek-looking interior of a giant reception hall-like chamber, a single middle-aged woman in work attire was typing something on her computer when a low-key shriek of a noise cackled through the chamber. Mysterio came out and the portal was gone.

"Ah, you're early!" The woman Mrs Hutchins rose from her seat to go to greet Frances. "But we're not yet done setting up the procedures!" This entire chamber was clearly designed to welcome only Mysterio, for it has no doors or windows to access it from the outside.

"I'm fine. Just let me wait somewhere and we can get it done and over with." Frances said.

Mrs Hutchins turned around. Frances was just about to follow when a huge bump of pain pounded in her head again. Had she not been able to immediately focus on her mind, she would have fallen on the spot.

Her legs strengthened themselves. She made sure Mrs Hutchins didn't see her gesture nor hear her grumbling. The pain in the head was back again. "Nggh … got to hang in there …"

The emotional trauma of losing almost everyone and everything was too much for her, but at least she was able to slowly overcome it by calming her mind and meditating whenever she could. But with this type of pounding, it seemed as if the pain from the emotional trauma is being replaced by physical pain from inside her head.

"Alright, Ms Beck, please don't worry! I'll get the doctors to come here pronto. Then we can begin the tests to evaluate your physical status and determine if you can still go around the city." Mrs Hutchins said without looking before. "I will be back with your assignment after the tests. Is that okay?"

"Y – yes, that is fine … and please … call me Mysterio …" Frances said.

"Oh no! I was there on your first day last year when you were evaluated! I will always see you as the poor girl who needs help! Makes us more familiar, don't you think? Besides, everything around Standard Co. is being pushed to the limit. We all need to support each other. Please! It means a lot to me!" Mrs Hutchins said, still not looking behind.

"Fine … if you insist … point me to where I should wait." Frances said.

"Shall I ring up the President? To my understanding he's a little free today and he could surely use your company!"

"Oh … of course. That would be good. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

Mrs Hutchins entered a medical door, her left hand gesturing to a nearby green chair. Frances silently walked over and sat on it, her cape flowing along gently. Inside her headbowl, she was blushing, for she didn't expect to suddenly see Jon again so soon, given his recent schedule to revamp and increase Standard Co. profits. In fact, Standard Co. work was the only reason he was not in school with her. He had to make sure his father's legacy was safe.

"Urgh …" Frances raised her right arm to bang gently on the headbowl.

 _Give it back to me … give it back to me … give it back!_ A sharp hiss inside her mind didn't go unheard by her. She was aghast and frightened. That's the first time she heard such a voice.

She didn't know how much time passed, for when she snapped out of the pain and pushed aside the hissing noise, she found Jonathan before her, in his usual suit and worried look, glancing over her.

"Francie … are you okay?" He gestured.

"J – Jon!" She lost her calm and stoic demeanour when she was with Mrs Hutchins. "I … I … it's nothing! I'm just having some headache, that's all! I can handle it! I … I came early, and yet there's no one around …"

"Well … I got word you were around, so this time I rushed over to see you. I'll be late for the meeting on corporate maintenance but I will be fine. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

"Oh you …" She sighed with a smile. She gestured for Jon to sit to her right, and he went along.

"So … after tonight … do you want to stop by in my office at the top-most floor? I – I can take you out to dinner." Jon embarrassingly began. "Not like this though, I mean … as you. The normal college student."

"Why, I'll love to." She responded sweetly. "I mean, let's see if I can survey the whole city again. Last night, I tried out my powers to look at every nook and cranny. It's tough, but doable. I just need to focus …"

"Francie … if you need to rest, then rest." Jon said. "I … I know you're doing this because our government gave us S.H.I.E.L.D to rebuild and yadda yadda yadda, and you're told to at least make sure New York is fine. But … after one year, it looks like this is taking a toll on you. Just rest for once. I can hold the government off."

"A – are you sure about this?" She responded. "Isn't the Earth still in a bad shape after the big disaster last year? Y – you need to make sure all of the Co is fine, right? I – I need to work too!"

"To be fair … yes. But … I don't want it to come at the cost of you not being you. It's … in your voice. I can tell. You're facing some troubles. What's wrong? Not enough allowance? Not enough things to buy?" Jon asked. "I can get them all for you, you know. Because … you're still the only one I cherished after all these years …"

Frances would've gasped and tried to hide her face in shock, but her headbowl hide her face for her and she only clenched her fists lightly. Jon was really so sweet a person; he could've been arrogant and proud of the wealth behind his back, but he chose to remain caring for her.

"J – Jonathan – I …" Frances choked a little but held those type of feelings back.

"Ms Beck!" A sudden shout by Mrs Hutchins. "The doctors are here! They're really sorry they couldn't greet you in person! You can go in and get evaluated for now! Oh! Mr President! Familiarizing yourself with Ms Beck again?"

"Ah!" Both 19-year-olds let out a gasp. Frances stood up and resumed her stoic demeanour as Mysterio while Jon dusted his attire and resumed his face as Standard Co. President.

"T – thank you. I will head in right away." Frances walked past the medical door to face the doctors.

"So …" Mrs Hutchins snickered. "Did you make any progress so far, with your childhood friend?"

"Urgh … we were there. But you interrupted us suddenly." Jon hissed lightly.

"You two will be fine. And by the way, she feels like she's in a great deal of pain. If you want her as your beloved, make sure you win her over as much as possible, mmkay?" Mrs Hutchins sped off to her receptionist desk.

"Silly old coot. Stop interfering in what I'm doing on this." Jon silently grumbled and went down the corridor.

Frances faced through the usual tests – treadmill, weight lifting, lung capacity evaluation (she lifted her headbowl a little so she could breathe into the machine), summoning the typical creatures and bending them to her will. The doctors kept nodding and writing stuff down on their graph pad things.

Barely an hour later was she done. The tests were all fine – and the good news was that she didn't need to come for another evaluation in two weeks. She was to continue strengthening her own control over her demonic powers.

And at the same time, struggle with her own emotions and headaches for the better.

Mrs Hutchins passed a note over the moment she got out back into the huge reception hall-like chamber. The note detailed again the same time – spy on the citizens for potential crime rings forming in the quiet and stopping petty crimes. Frances rolled her eyes around (for she had just checked this morning in practice that no sudden 'dirty spots' had surfaced), but as a formality sake, she would go out and do it anyway.

It was lonely when she levitated throughout the city. She saw advertisement boards with her heroine's face (headbowl and cape, really) either praising her or calling on citizens to rebuild model lifes based on her own selfless acts of making the city a safe place to live. She sighed inwardly. She kind of liked it.

She stopped on the rooftop of the former F.E.A.S.T headquarters. She looked around. A great view of the city as per usual, and no janitor to pop up or snoop in suddenly.

"Let's do this …" She murmured before raising both hands to the sky. Suddenly, dark clouds came from nowhere and the city was engulfed in dark, contradicting weather reports that this summer day would not have rain. Indeed, it rained.

She focused and thrusted both palms ahead of her. Multiple purple portals surfaced, and the whispers of secret voices in all of creation came to her ears. She focused her mind again, and heard everything in that brief five seconds.

Usually, when the process was done, she could wave the dark clouds away. But this time, when she waved all the portals away, the dark clouds remained, and it continued raining. She was perplexed.

"W – wha – this has never happened before!" She couldn't help but exclaim.

 _Give me back all of it! My power! Give me back everything! Like father, like daughter! Give it all back to me!_

The hissing voice in her head got louder. "Nrggh! Get out of my head!" She groaned.

 _Give it back to me! Give it back!_ The hissing voice only screeched back.

Frances lifted her headbowl, dropped it safely on the floor and focused intense demonic power into her palms and shot the power through her head. She could hear the voice scream in pain, and then, the pounding pain was gone.

"Ha … hah …" Frances panted repeatedly. She had sensed it. The source of her pain in her head was nothing ordinary. Something living was in there. Something that explicitly referred to her father.

She decided to deal with it later. She grabbed her headbowl and wore it to complete her identity. She was wet all over. She conjured a safe portal back to her apartment room and settled down on the floor.

"Oh no … brain, think! What kind of spell allows me to exorcise unwanted intruders?!" She hissed out loud, allowing the woolly carpet floor to soak up whatever moisture and water on her being and costume.

She sat down quietly and meditated. Let the protocol repeat itself. She closed her eyes and focused …

"T – that's it. I found it. The next time it happens, I will face it." She smiled.

After cleaning her overall being and her gear (still a little wet), she instantly passed through a portal back to the reception hall-like chamber. It was only 5 pm, so Mrs Hutchins hasn't left. The middle-aged lady was utterly surprised to see Frances back.

"So fast?" She raised her eyebrows. "W – what's the progress?"

"You can tell your intel that the city is safe again. Just inform the police to surround the lower Manhattan areas tonight for possible petty crimes. Everywhere else is fine. Where is President Albright?" Frances responded.

"He – he's still in his office. Done with his meeting. He says he wants to be there until 7 for you …"

"Thank you. I will return tomorrow for regular patrolling." Frances conjured a portal and leapt through it.

Mrs Hutchins wanted to rush and jump through the portal, herself curious to see how it works, but it was too late. The portal vanished the instant Frances leapt through it. "Hmph. How mean of her."

Indeed, Jon was alone. He was done with his work, but he was bored. He happened to have his door locked, so there was no way someone could come in. Of course, this doesn't apply to Mysterio.

"Francie!" He exclaimed when he saw a portal appear and out came his childhood friend clad in her secret costume. "You're early! W – what can I do for you?"

"Well … I figured we should start spending our time together. I can get off this costume, and we can go and eat somewhere early no problem." She started after lifting her headbowl.

 _You imbecile! You think you can remove me!?_ The hissing voice came back.

"Ngrhgh!" Frances groaned, dropping her headbowl, her hands clasping her temples at the same time, stirring Jon into shock. "No … you won't get me … my father may have made … a deal with you in the past … but I didn't!"

 _Your powers are originally mine! You have no right over it!_

"Well … I'm taking it away!" Frances cursed back. Jon dared not do anything yet. "J – Jon! Do you have a sort of exit to the rooftop!?"

"Y – yeah I do!" Jon nodded with determination. "S – shall I show you the way!?"

"Yes! Please do! I don't have much time, so make it quick! AH!" She moaned in pain even more.

Jon rushed over to the far left of his office and yanked a wooden door open, pointing the way upward. Frances saw it and ran straight for it and upward. She banged through the wooden door at the end (why it was unlocked was beyond her, but she was thankful) and made herself placed at the center of the rooftop floor.

" _Exkedur ori valaninum_!" Frances uttered a spell, focused a huge amount of energy in her hands and slammed them on her temples. "I'm getting you out … and you're not tormenting me like my father, Dormammu!"

Jon had followed behind but dared not make himself present. He peeked quietly as Frances forcefully yanked something dark and heavy from both sides of her head. The being yelled in pain. Frances threw this huge red-purple thing into mid-air, upon which it reformed into a solid wisp. A dark entity with a fiery head.

"These are my powers! I need them back to survive back in my dimension! Give it back, child, or suffer a far worse fate beyond your imagination!" Dormammu yelled and fired many fiery shots toward Frances.

"I did not make a pact with you! Go and haunt someone else!" She conjured green flames from her arms which countered Dormammu's attacks. "Why do you need your powers back anyway!? I believe you were all-powerful!"

"Silly girl! You have seen it for yourself, have you not!? A sudden event that vaporized all your loved ones and friends around you into dust!" Dormammu said. "Don't bother denying it! I saw it in your memories! Someone in this world with a power far greater than mine did it! And my own dimension suffered from it as well! Without my powers, my dimension will collapse! I cannot have that! I sought the only other person in this universe who had my powers – you! I caused your emotions to stir and your head pains to get my powers back!"

Frances felt the emotional trauma and indeed her pounding headache were all gone. Unfortunately for Dormammu, thanks to her meditation, she was able to focus now on using the most of her powers and aim a single shot penetrating Dormammu's heart, all the while chanting the various spells in Faltine language to make them effective.

"Go back to the fiery abyss from which you came!" Frances shouted.

"No … tis impos … sible …" The entity groaned as it vaporized into oblivion.

Instantly, the dark clouds cleared and the rain stopped. It was evening, but the sky was somewhat orange and dark.

Frances stared at her arms. It was flaring orange, not green or purple. She searched through her mind – it was so clear now and no pain whatsoever remained. She realized internally that she never really felt horrible from losing her father in The Snap (now confirmed by Dormammu to be real), but she had always been at peace with herself ever since she reunited with her father thanks to Spider-Man easily more than a year ago.

"Hah … free … and fine …" She fell on her knees and allowed the wet soaking floor to be felt by her skin under her costume. Tears flowed down her face. "Free … and now I can move forward …"

Moments later, a confused-looking Jon came out. "Uh … is it safe? Can you tell me what happened?"

Frances sat up and smiled. "My father … long ago made a pact with a demon from another dimension to acquire more power for himself. In the process, his soul was locked up, but … thanks to a certain web slinger from long ago, his soul was freed. I too acquired the same powers from the same demon but … I never made a pact with it. It was mad. It tried to get my powers back for itself, but … I stopped it. No worries. The proof is here."

She waved her fiery hand in front of Jon. "It used to be green and purple. But it's orange now. So I take it to be … good."

"I … I'm just glad you're safe." Jon sighed heavily. "You – you're safe now, right?"

"Yes …" She nodded silently. "And Jon … thank you for watching out for me since so long ago. I … I just realized today that … I cherish you too."

Jon scratched the back of his head. "Well … it's not really cherish, but … I love you …"

Frances covered her mouth with the tip of her fingers, her eyes shaking and body trembling. "In that case … I love you too."

Jon bent down and gave her a huge hug. She responded by embracing him as well. "Well … I suppose … I can still treat you for dinner?" He asked silently.

Standard Co. got a curious note that Jon was 'going to stay the night at the office' and asked 'not to be disturbed'. He was the President, so the apparatus dared not intrude or interfere. In fact, Frances had actually resumed her full costume gear, conjured an orange warm portal in Jon's office and yanked him through, moving them now into her apartment.

"Y – you're preparing dinner!?" Jon was aghast. "But I wanted it to be my treat!"

"Well, I did shopping a while back. Feel free to make sure of whatever ingredients there." Frances smiled at him.

The clock struck 6.30. After Frances had gone to clean-dry her costume and gear in her room, Jon familiarized himself with her refrigerator and found ingredients for a meat platter. She showered and changed into new clothes while he cooked. She prepared a spare set of clothes for him while he set up the dinner in the dining room.

It was a good dinner of meat platter and orange juice. They smiled as they dined for the first time in their lifes (they had really just met together in junior school onwards, with no real interaction actually – though their subconscious feelings for one another slowly blossomed since), laughed as they told jokes, cheered as they cleaned up everything.

They were in no mood for watching TV, nor was she in a mood to recount her lectures for today. Jon went to bathe and clean himself in her bathroom cautiously, and even dress in the spare clothes she got him. By the time they were both done, it was 8 pm. They shared a moment together on her bed, enjoying each other's presence.

"So … how do you want to go home?" Frances asked. "Do you want me to push you through a portal?"

"Eh, I think sending me back to my office is fine. My men will just think it weird that I'm in a pyjamas in my office. I can bear with it. It's you I'm more worried. Do you think … I can spend the night with you? Just you and me? Can this bed even fit us? How about your studies?"

"I can make it fine to college tomorrow, no problem. I use my powers to move from one place to another if I'm in a rush. And … I think I will be Mysterio tomorrow onwards safely as well. Don't worry about me. Now with my head clear and fresh, I can take on anything." Frances smiled back.

"After you graduate, can I offer you a job as a molecular engineer in my lab?" Jon asked and blushed.

"Sure. No problem." She smiled and kissed him suddenly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jon returned the kiss with a longer kiss. She pulled him closer to her and covered the both of them in her blanket. They slept indeed for a long night to come.

It was a good end for a (somewhat) long journey of life for Frances.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **The end for now?**

 **Yes. For now, it is. I'm sorry if I rushed it out. As I mentioned earlier, I can't think of other proper arcs for the time being for Mysterio/Frances Beck to go through. At the moment, thinking of herself and her possible background and how she interacts with other people to have her own life was the biggest thing I had for Frances. And for the moment, I'm satisfied with her having someone else in her life so she can be happy.**

 **So, for now, this is it. Till next time ... maybe a better conclusion?**


	3. The Successor

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Hi! I know in the 2nd chapter, I said that that chapter is the final chapter of this series of writings. Well, I'm wrong. This chapter 3 is the last one. I did manage to think of something for Frances Beck, but not so much. Again, this one is the last one. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.**

* * *

3: The Successor

Eight years later, the Earth has recuperated from the disaster that was people disappearing into dust. Nations with some decent population banding together, the opportunities to be had in life are rekindled, all that good stuff.

For some others, it got better.

Frances sat on a chair on top of the Standard Co. rooftop, looking over a morning of New York City that's refreshed and had part of its former glory back. Sure, a lot of buildings are unoccupied, unlit, but gradually it will expand for sure and its life of bright, and even darkness and corruption, will come back.

But, combatting those dark aspects of the megacity's former life will have to be left to other superheroes and heroines. Not this lady.

Frances dusted her hands on her middle-aged easy-going clothes, flowing skirt and all, and recalled her days in being part of Standard Co.'s S.H.I.E.L.D revival program. She remembered being the sole superhero being continuously evaluated and assigned roles to patrol New York city and suppress criminal activity.

She remembered that as the years go by, S.H.I.E.L.D, just like the rest of the country, built up its strength and its facilities and recruited people they found to possess legitimate powers and abilities that classified them as superheroes to be either student or staff or both.

She remembered being part of the staff that helped tutor the new students or staff in building confidence and guiding mastery of their own abilities. She remembered sparring with many other levitating and swinging superheroes in trials and practices in the S.H.I.E.L.D gyms.

She recalled the increasing portfolio of superheroes, which impressive as it was were still not as expansive as the past diversity. They in turn became the new standard-bearers against crime and just the safety of the human race in general.

S.H.I.E.L.D then became independent again, alongside the fledging US government. Although the new heroes occupied the spaces and imagination of the people, many still remembered the past glory and effects of Frances' Mysterio identity.

The identity had been gloriously retired a year ago. Well, passed onward to a new adult who displayed some semblance and ingenuity of the older Mysterio's ability. It was in a S.H.I.E.L.D recognition ceremony on which Frances, full in her own Mysterio costume, shook hands with the promising new identity bearer, himself in his own Mysterio-like costume.

The reason for Frances' retirement? Full time pursuit of housewife duties in Jonathan's household.

Indeed, Jonathan and Frances continued dating for all these years, before they finally affirmed their own love to each other and agreed to marriage and solemn vowing.

Jonathan continued maintaining Standard Co. as an industrial giant, while Mysterio has graduated from her own college studies but decided that she found more joy in raising her next generation in peace.

Hopefully the new generation wouldn't go to dabble in the dark arts. She would raise them to be model citizens and people in their own right.

Crime was on the rise though. With New York burgeoning (partially) again, people got it into their heads that they could try and pursue accumulation of wealth with whatever methods they deemed fine.

Well, it was the job of the new Mysterio and new Spider-Woman and new Scarlet Spider and new Captain America and whatnot to suppress major and minor conspiracies and criminal activities.

If the scenario demanded it, then only would she return to fighting crime and perhaps superhuman and supernatural conspiracies on Earth and from beyond.

Frances rubbed her stomach. She was expecting, perhaps in six months' time. And then … if Jonathan and herself agreed to it, they could have more kids. A bigger and happier family.

"What comes, comes." She sighed happily.

They were supposed to go for a happy time in a nature reserve beyond New York city's borders. Jonathan, though, had some last minute work to do, and she decided to wait it out on top of the huge building when the sun wasn't so glaring.

She almost fell asleep, when she heard her husband approach her. He too has grown more in mind and body. She turned her head around and found him standing not far behind herself.

"So … are you ready?" Jonathan smiled. He then scratched his beard.

"Yes, dear. Let's go. Time for picnic sandwiches." Frances smiled back.

THE END.

…

…

…

Or is it? For Mysterio?

…

…

…

16 years later. The world has nearly recovered to an economic, social, political and international status it once had prior to the Decimation. The snap that made countless vanish into dust. And of course, with human presence came the return of human inability to discern right and wrong due to a lack of conscience.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was still around. It remains the global nerve center for superhero cooperation with international and national police forces for combatting crime and terrorism. Only, one hero was quite absent, and silently replaced by another.

The masculine Mysterio was killed in a trap laid by Kingpin in concert with various other villains to bait and murder the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. Since then, the Mysterio identity has been largely missing. In a sense.

This other hero was not easily spotted. This hero worked largely in the shadows, be it night or day, in assisting S.H.I.E.L.D heroes and heroines alike in fighting crime. This hero prefers not to be spotted at all.

"Urgh …" A female Mysterio hid in the shadows. "Alright, that's enough for today … we have to go back home … otherwise mum will have us in deep trouble."

This female Mysterio had the same costume as Frances Beck – plaid of criss-cross, green overalls, purple cape, boots and headbowl and all. Although … this Mysterio looked a little weird. Her arms and legs seemed quite short compared to her body, in fact, it's as if her body is quite elongated compared to her arms and legs …

"Yeah, Elizabeth. I don't want mum to ground us again." Another feminine voice came from Mysterio. Her legs fidgeted in fear and the right leg scratched the left leg. "Huh, you'd think though, that she'd keep this costume more secure if she didn't want to go back to her older crime-fighter days when she's our age."

This Mysterio seemed to be barely able to balance herself in walking. It's as if this Mysterio is not one person, but perhaps more ...

"True …" Mysterio sighed. "But … we have to do something, Melody. I can never forget the day our school was taken hostage and the S.H.I.E.L.D heroes came to save us. It's as if fate is asking us to take up the Mysterio mantle together …"

"Like mother, like daughters, I guess. We do take after mum, just like the powers … geez, I just wish we had her as a mentor. You'd think her daughters will want to learn how to control the powers they got from her so they don't go out of whack every time." The other voice groaned and Mysterio levitated.

"Thanks for being my support, Melody. Thanks for volunteering to extend mum's costume so that we can be Mysterio together, and protect New York from crime."

"No problem, Elizabeth. Hey, it's almost midnight, right? Warp us back to our room, or else mum'd get into a fit if she sees us missing."

"Alright, got it. Then we quickly ditch the costume and hide in our beds."

This elongated Mysterio conjured a green portal and simply levitated through it, and the portal vanished amid the cover of cardboard boxed all around their secret talking place. Only the moon was the witness to their little arrangement and agenda.

Looks like the older Mysterio, who was replaced by an old Mysterio, has gotten herself a twin set of successors, who desired to follow her in her footsteps of being a mystic and illusionist crime-fighter.

How will they juggle their own studies while fighting crime and not letting the official organizations, let alone their mother Frances Beck and father Jonathan Albright, find out about their secret hobby?

Only time will tell. And they are doing all they can to make it work out …

This may be the time of the Secret Mysterio.

THE END FOR REAL.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

 **Yeah, now it is complete. For real. Thanks for your readership for this very short series of writings. I hope it kind of has you like Frances Beck, for however short her appearance was in USM. I still think she has potential, it's just that my own ideas alone were not enough to justify her existence. Hopefully, someone else out there can write something better and more long-lasting than I can.**


End file.
